The Trip of a Lifetime
by YuukiLovesZero
Summary: Yuuki and Zero embark on a trip the Chairman sends them on, but what happens on this trip will be unforgettable! R&R! Please read, suck at summaries!
1. The beginning

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. The manga would be going many different ways right now if I did!!! **

**Rating: I'm not totally sure where this story will go yet, Teen for now.**

**This is my second story so far! I hope you guys enjoy this, I am going to make this one longer as well! :) Please review, I really do like the feedback and try to use it in new chapters and new stories, I can always use constructive criticism :)**

**Also, this story WILL be a Yuuki x Zero fanfic, just so you know. Hate Kaname, always will! haha **

Chapter 1

My name is Yuuki Cross. I live a normal life, well except for the fact that most of the people I know are vampires. But to me, that's a normal part of life. I am a prefect and have the job of "escorting" the vampires for class changeovers.

Whenever Kaname stares at me, I can't help but blush and get really embarrassed. There are many girls that get very jealous of me because Kaname seems to notice only me. We have had a long past together since that one snowy incident with the scary vampire. Kaname saved me, and for a while after, we would see each other many times. Now, it doesn't happen as he is the head of the Night Class. I get snapped back into my senses as the gates are just opening now...

"Stay back everyone!" said Yuuki.

Kaname stares at me longer than normal, and I really wish I knew what he was thinking. He starts to walk over, and I am totally unsure of what is going on. My legs feel like jello as he gets closer and closer.

"Come with me for a few minutes Yuuki..." Kaname says, in more of a statement than a question.

I look around for a minute wondering what I should do. I stare at Zero, and he looks pissed off, as usual.

"That is, if you aren't too busy with your duties," continues Kaname.

I follow my Saviour just a little distance from everyone else. All eyes are on us, and it makes me feel really awkward.

"Yuuki, when was the last time we time to spend together?" pondered Kaname.

I shift uncomfortably, and say, "Uhhh, I can't really remember, howcome?"

"Because I want to spend some time with you. Since I have become leader of the Night Class, I've missed you a lot," he says as he strokes my face lightly, "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

So many thoughts are going through my head right now, and I don't know how to respond. Finally, after what seems like forever, I say, "Sure I'll go with you."

"Ok good. See you tomorrow then," he says as he motions the other vampires to follow him to their classes.

I honestly wonder what it will be like, hanging out with Kaname. But I am overjoyed this will be happening. I haven't spent time with him one on one for years! I am abruptly brought back to reality as Zero is now beside me staring at me.

"You're really going to spend time with Kuran?" says Zero with disgust.

"Yep, I am, are you jealous Zero?" I say with a smirk on my face.

Zero just keeps walking, "We'd better get done with our duties quickly tonight, I'm really tired."

That's the Zero I know, he's really never changed... I run to catch up with him to continue our duties.


	2. The Date

**And this, is chapter 2 of my ZeKi story! Thanks Sinister Doll for your review. I hope more people read this though! Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 – The Date**

I notice Zero is ignoring me during class today. I often wonder what goes on in his mind. Ever since he bit me for the first time, it seems like he is further from me than he has ever been. It really makes me sad. We have been good friends for such a long time, and now all because of him being a vampire, it seems like he doesn't want to get close to me anymore.

The bell rings to signal the end of class, and I hurry to catch up with Zero. He doesn't look too pleased to see me as I approach him, but I pretend to ignore it. Besides, I don't want Zero to ruin my good mood today. I am going out for lunch with Kaname and am so excited about it!

"Hey Zero!"

"What do you want?"

"Uhhh, I just wanted to know why you've been ignoring me all day..." I say sadly.

"I'm really just not in a good mood right now Yuuki, aren't you supposed to be on a 'date' with Kuran?"

I could tell how much he loathed to even said the word Kuran, much less be around him, but I realized he was right, and ran off to meet Kaname in town.

I went to the restaurant Kaname gave me the address for and realized it was Chinese. I haven't really had this food much before, but am definitely willing to try it! I see Kaname at an empty table and join him.

"Hello Yuuki, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm alright, glad to be spending some time with you though," I look around to notice that the restaurant is totally empty.

Kaname sees me looking around and says, "It's really hard for a Pureblood like me to just have a nice meal out without people constantly staring, and I didn't want that, so I booked the restaurant for us."

"Oh ok, that's nice of you," I say with a smile.

The lunch was served as Kaname made it clear he had something important he had to talk to me about.

"Yuuki, I actually just wanted to tell you something important. I am going to be leaving Cross Academy for about three years... Even though I don't want anyone but me to be in charge of the Night Class, I am going to get one of my friends who is also a Pureblood to help out, Jotaro. " My eyes widen with this new knowledge, and I try not to show him. "I know this may be hard for you to hear, but I have some business I must attend to in another city, sorry."

"It's alright Kaname, as long as we can still talk," I say with rising excitement in my voice.

"No Yuuki, we can't... Because I am going to be doing very sensitive work with vampires and humans, I won't be able to contact you. I actually have to leave today. I never knew the right time to tell you. I thought of doing it during class changeovers, but I didn't think a short conversation would be a good enough farewell."

My eyes are starting to tear up and I look back up at him. I don't know what to say, so I rush out of the restaurant. I run back to Cross Academy and as I do, I bump into Zero. Oh great...

"Why are you crying? Does it have something to do with ... Kuran?" asks a very mad Zero.

"Kaname... will be... leaving..." I say, trying my hardest not to cry but realizing it isn't working at all. I stare at Zero to see his reaction, but can't tell what he's thinking.

"Who's going to keep watch over all the vampires?" asks a worried Zero.

"Umm, it's one of Kaname's friends, another Pureblood named .... Jotaro," I say.

"Oh I see, how long will Kuran be gone for?"

"Three whole years."

When I look at his face next, I'm not sure what emotion is truly there. Before, he seemed quite mad, but now I see a whole different emotion. He seems relieved... I hope that I am just seeing things. I can't believe that Zero could be so mean. When I think about it though, I am not even sure why Zero hates Kaname. Maybe I should ask him sometime...

Zero responds with, "Oh, well I guess we should head back to class then, Yuuki."

I compose myself and realize that afternoon classes are about to start. "Ok Zero."


	3. The Trip

**This is my 3rd chapter in my story. Thanks a lot for the review animeloverxxx, I really appreciate hearing your review. Sometimes I don't want to finish this story, but the reviews keep me updating! I hope everyone enjoys, as usual R&R! **

**Finally this chapter is setting the scene for the ZeKi fic :D I hope the next manga chapter goes in a better direction, don't you? I really want Kaname out of the picture .**

**Chapter 3 – The Trip**

---- A week later -----

"Hey Zero, stop slacking! We've gotta finish our prefect duties before it gets too late out," Yuuki says to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming and I've already finished."

Yuuki and Zero walk back to tell the Chairman that they are done their duties for the night.

"Hey Zero, Yuuki, are you finished for tonight?" asks a cheerful Cross.

"Yep, we are, we just wanted to check in with you to tell you we're done for the night!" says Yuuki.

"I actually wanted to ask a favour of you both..." says the Chairman with a more serious tone in his voice.

"What is it now, don't we do enough for you already?" gripes an annoyed Zero.

"Hey now, don't be like that Kiryu, just listen to me please..."

"I want you two to do an errand for me. I want you to deliver a package I have here to a person in another city about 2 hours away from here. I would do it myself, but I'm not sure what would happen if I left Cross Academy for any longer than a day."

"What about school? Won't we miss a lot of work?" asks Yuuki.

"You'll be alright. I've already informed your teachers that I want you two to do this for me, so they will set aside the work. The trip shouldn't last more than 3 days, so don't worry too much Yuuki."

"I really don't want to go Chairman," says Zero.

"Well this isn't a discussion, you both are going and that's final, sorry Zero. It's getting late, you two had better get going to bed now, but Kiryu I want to talk to you alone for a few minutes if that's alright."

I look at Zero and he has a worried expression on his face. I wonder what they will be talking about, well I guess it doesn't _really_ matter, it doesn't concern me, so I leave to head to bed. I honestly wonder how this trip will go... I haven't spent that much time alone with Zero for a very long time.

The door closes with a thud and it immediately becomes awkward in the room.

"What is this about Chairman..." asks Zero.

"I just wanted to remind you of something important. I _really_ don't want you to drink Yuuki's blood at any point during this trip Zero."

"What are you talking about, why would you say something like that?"

"I know that Yuuki has offered her blood to you once, well actually I didn't know until Kaname told me, but I can't let this continue, especially when you are alone with her..."

Zero storms out of the room in a fury, without saying a word, but slamming the door very hard.

"O my god, I hate Kaname for telling the Chairman about that, though I seriously wonder how I will be on this trip, I guess I'll just try to take the blood tablets again," thinks Zero.

As Zero tried to sleep, he couldn't help but think of Yuuki, and about how much he truly cared for her.


	4. The Meeting

**My fourth chapter in this! I'm so excited to get your reviews guys! It really gives me the motivation to write more chapters! I have a part time job right now, so I do have a fair amount of free time on my hands as I'm not in school. Give me some advice for this and I'll try to incorporate this. I'm getting more and more excited for this as I write more for the story :) :) :)**

**As always, read and review. Maybe recommend this to your friends? I'd love it if you would :) Anyone who likes the ZeKi pairing :)**

**Chapter 4 - The Meeting**

==== The next day ====

I wake up today thinking, "Wow, today is the day I'm going to be going on a trip with Zero, I can't believe it, I wonder how it will go, he always seems to be so cold to me, though I definitely have seen his softer side."

Just thinking of this makes me blush because of the strange feeling that I get when Zero drinks my blood. "Oh well, Zero never brought the topic up again of him drinking my blood, and I didn't really know how to either, so I haven't offered him more blood as of yet, I mean you can't just put that into regular conversation..." I think.

I walk to Zero's dorm to see if he is up and ready to go yet. I am very surprised to notice that there is no answer. I keep knocking, and soon I see a very tired Zero greeting me.

"What do you want?" asks a very groggy Zero.

"Uhh, I just wanted to make sure you were awake, we have to leave in about an hour to do the errand for the Chairman," says Yuuki.

"Yeah, yeah I know alright? I'll be ready in ten. I'll meet you in the Chairman's office"

I go to the Chairman to see if he has the package ready for us yet. I sneak into his room, but he isn't here. I wonder where he could be. He told me to come here by 9am. Right after I thought of that, he arrives with his package.

"I don't want you or Zero opening this on your way. I'm sorry, it's just very confidential," says Cross.

"Don't worry about a thing, we won't open it," I say with a smile.

Just then I see Zero coming in yawning. I elbow him and he glares at me.

"Oh Kiryu, you're finally up?

"Yeah I am, so when are we leaving?"

"Well, it's 9:00 now, and the train tickets are for 11:00, so you should probably get headed out. I booked you a cab, so it should be coming fairly soon. I hope you guys have a nice break from school and all that."

He then proceeded to try to hug Zero, but he just gave him a death glare. He tried to hug me, and I felt bad for him, so I at least let him hug me.

"Oh, I just remembered I forgot something in my room, I'll be right back," I declare.

I run out and quickly go back to my room to get my compact mirror. Can't forget something like that on a trip!

Cross clears his throat signalling he is about to say something.

"You remember what I talked to you about last night right Zero?" asks Cross.

"Yeah yeah I do remember. I have some blood tablets packed in my suitcase just in case I start feeling like I need some blood. Hopefully it will work for me this time. I haven't been able to keep them down lately..."

"How long ago did you drink Yuuki's blood?"

Zero winces at hearing those words come out of his mouth. He never wanted Cross to know.

"Three weeks ago maybe? Maybe a little less, why?" asks a worried Zero.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle yourself then?"

"I've lasted quite a long time with no human blood to satisfy me, I think I'll be fine alright?" says Zero.

"Ok, ok, I just want you two to have a good time together, even though this is an errand for me, I want you to enjoy yourselves a little bit, go out for dinner or something, make it enjoyable. I have spending money for you both here," He hands Zero a wad of cash.

"I'm back! And I think I saw the cab waiting for us just outside!" says an excited Yuuki. "Come on Zero!"

"Coming."

**Wonder what will happen to them next? ;) Give me any advice you want to see happen in this story, I'll try to put it in if I can :D**


	5. The Journey

**Chapter 5 – The Taxi**

**Quick Author's Note: So pretty much, I HATE the manga right now, I mean seriously? Why is it going more and more towards the Kaname side? The main reason I read the manga is for ZERO! And in CH 61, it was just stupid Kaname (Sorry, just hate him so much ^.~) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R! Thanks for the many people that have added me to their favourite list! I appreciate it :D**

**

* * *

**

I look up and see the Chairman waving goodbye to us both. I wave at him and smile. I wonder what's going on with Zero though, as he has been annoyed since we got into the taxi.

"Zero? You've been pretty quiet since we got into the taxi. You seem kind of annoyed, what's going on?" I worriedly ask.

"It's nothing..." he says.

"I don't think it's nothing," I pause momentarily to think about what could be bothering him, and then it dawns on me, "Zero..." I cautiously move closer to him, "Are you _hungry?_"

Right as the words leave my mouth, I wish I hadn't said anything. He immediately looks over at me with a very angry expression.

"No, I'm fine Yuuki!" he says. He calms down when he realizes I look scared from his outburst. "Besides, the Chairman gave me extra blood tablets for this trip, so you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm sorry Zero, it's just the way I am. I can't help worrying about you. I only just realized what you were about two months ago, and it only makes me worry about you more because I never know what you're thinking anymore. You seem more closed off since you showed me your true self."

I look over to see his expression, and he looks sad when he heard my last sentence. "Oh, I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean it like that, I know you hate what you are, but you don't need to..."

I realize I probably won't get another answer in this conversation. Before things start to get awkward between us, I get interrupted mid - sentence.

"That'll be 20 bucks..." says the taxi driver.

Zero hands him the money and gets out of the car as fast as he can. By the time I'm out, he already has all our stuff out of the trunk. "Hurry up, or we're going to miss our train."

I grab my stuff and catch up to him. I look at the tickets and realize we need to be on our train _very_ soon.

"Zero, do you realize that our tickets are for 10 minutes away?"

"Uh, yeah I do, that's why I'm trying to walk faster."

"ALL ABOARD!" yells the conductor of the train right as we board the train.

"Excuse me sir," I ask one of the workers on the train, "How long will the train ride be to Cambridge?"

"Oh, it won't be too long, approximately one hour long."

"Oh ok, thanks!" I reply as I walk towards where Zero is sitting.

Our seats are facing each other, and any other time but now, I would love it. But after the conversation in the taxi, I wish we were on separate trains it's so awkward. He won't even look at me. I know that we will have to end up talking at some point so it's now or never.

"Sorry for the things I said in the taxi, I didn't mean it. I said those things, but didn't realize how rude they were until I had already said them..." I wait to see if I can register any sort of response.

"I don't want to talk about it Yuuki," he says.

I just then realize that the expression that is on his face is sadness. I really haven't seen him truly sad except for the day he came to the Cross household. All I could see was sadness at that point and I just wanted to do anything I could to make him happy. That still remains true to this day. I try to brighten up his day, especially now that I know _why_ he gets depressed.

"Well I think we should talk about it. We have all this time now, on this trip to talk about it. Whenever I try to ask you anything about the fact that you're a vampire, you just ignore me or walk away from the situation, I need to know what you're thinking Zero!"

I see him sighing heavily, and hope that it means he is willing to tell me something about himself. I feel like I don't know him very well, even though we've been spending time together for so long.

"I hate myself Yuuki, I really truly hate myself for what I am, _a_ _vampire_," he said as he spat out the last word. "I hate how every time I spend time with you, I am putting you in danger."

"No you aren't Zero!" I move over to his side, move his stuff, so that I can sit beside him.

"I know you won't hurt me, I trust you Zero. And besides, I'm willing to help you anyway I can, and that involves giving blood to you. I know the Chairman and Kaname wouldn't agree with it, but I did it to help you stay alive."

I see him immediately looking away yet again. I realize he probably doesn't want to talk about this topic anymore, so I decide a change of topic is long due.

"Soooo, are you wondering at all what's in this package?" I say excitedly.

"To be honest, I didn't really want to go on this trip to begin with, I don't really care what's in the package," he says.

"Oh. Well then. I really do want to look inside, but I _know_ the Chairman would be mad if he ever heard about it from the person we are delivering the package to. That wouldn't be good."

I look over at Zero to find him fast asleep. He looks so handsome asleep like this. Seeing him sleeping, I realize how tired _I_ am, and decide to sleep myself. Hopefully this train ride won't be too long...

**Hmmmm, where will this story go from here ;) If you have any place you want the story to go, tell me, I'll try to incorporate it. As always, please review. It makes a world of a difference. After I wrote the first chapter I wasn't even going to continue until one person reviewed! Thanks Sinister Doll for inspiring me to continue :D**


	6. The Problem

**Chapter 6 – The Problem**

**AU notes: I don't own VK, if I did, this story would ACTUALLY be happening in the manga!**

**I'm really getting excited for where this story is going now. I had to set up a lot of the stuff in the beginning, but now, I can finally get to the parts I wanted to get to! WOOOT! ^.^**

**Hope you all enjoy it, as always, PLEASE review :D, even if it's only short, it means a lot to any author if you review their story. ANYWAYS, get on to reading :)**

**

* * *

**

"Yuuki, come on get up," I slowly open my eyes as I notice that Zero is shaking me.

"It's time to go, the train has stopped," he says.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'll be right there, just go on without me, I'll meet you outside," I say smiling.

I look out the window to see the awesome landscape. So much pretty scenery, with all the flowers and trees in full bloom. I really wish I could enjoy this more often at the Academy, but with Prefect duties, and all the homework that piles up throughout the semester, I don't have much time left to do anything. I am snapped back into reality when I don't see anyone left on the train. I quickly grab my things and get off the train.

"Took you long enough..." says Zero.

I proceed to punch him in the arm, as usual, and say, "Well, I was just appreciating how scenic it is here. I'm glad that the Chairman sent us to such a beautiful place like this."

"So Yuuki, where's this hotel we are going to be staying at?"

"Oh, I have a map right here," I pull it out and realize that it's about a five minute walk from the train station. "Good, this way we won't have to waste any more of our money on a taxi!"

I realize soon after, that we have been walking in circles for about 15 minutes.

"You _sure_ you don't want me to look at that map and point us in the right direction?" Zero says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure, I know I can get it, I just have to turn the map this way, or maybe this way, I know what I'm doing...I think"

Zero proceeds to then take the map out of my hands, look at the cross streets around us, and start walking away from me.

"Hold on Zero, wait up!" I plead.

I catch up with him and I realize that I probably should have just given him the map in the first place. I'm not all that good with directions, but I really did want to prove myself this time! Too bad that didn't work out for me...

Before I realize it, I see the hotel right in front of us.

"See? I told you I'd be able to find this place, but _no_, you just had to be your stubborn self," he says with sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm not good with directions, let's just go inside and find our rooms."

"Hello there, how are you two doing today?" a hotel attendant asks right as we walk in.

"Oh we are doing very well today, we have a room under the name 'Cross', could we get two room keys please?" I ask.

The woman quickly checks the name in her computer and says, "Ok Mrs. Cross, you have one room with one Queen sized bed, is that right?"

I take a quick glance at Zero only to see his eyes widen more than I have ever seen in my life. I honestly wonder what he is thinking right at that moment, but decide it would be better _not_ to ask him.

"Uh, actually, my dad booked it for us, and I'm sure it was supposed to be TWO Queen beds."

The woman looks on her computer, I assume to check if there are any rooms with two Queen beds. She looks at me, and I can predict exactly what she is about to say.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but we actually don't have any rooms left with two beds. Most of the hotel right now is booked for a big function, I'm soooo sorry."

Zero motions me over to where he is standing.

"Maybe we should just go to another hotel? I'm sure we can find one."

"That's true," I go over to ask the woman, "Are there any other hotels close to here that we could try, do you think?"

"I wish I had better news for you both, but we are the only hotel in town."

"Well I guess we will just take the room then," I say a little worriedly.

"I know you two didn't get the room you liked, so I'll throw in a pay per view movie for free, alright?" says the excited clerk.

"Thanks a lot," I say.

The lady hands us two room keys and points us in the direction of the elevators. I then realize our room is on the 20th floor. We get in the elevator, and it is a very awkward trip up 20 floors.

We finally arrive, and our room is just in sight. I open it, and immediately flop down on the bed, throwing my stuff on the floor.

"You're alright with this? Because I'm not," says an annoyed Zero.

"Well, I don't have a choice, and neither do you, so we just have to make the best of it. We are only here for 3 days, so try not to worry about it too much. Besides, we got a free movie," I say, winking at him.

"Ugh, well, I'm really hungry right now. I wonder if there are any restaurants close to here."

I read the hotel information package that is on the pillow and see that there is a fine dining restaurant on our floor. Part of the brochure says "Come dine on the luxury patio high above everything...It's a once in a lifetime experience!"

"Oooooo Zero, we should totally go! I have some nicer clothes I can change into, I brought some just in case."

"Fine dining? I'm not sure if I really want that, but right now, I'm in a strange town where I don't know where anything is. I'm in, I guess..."

"Yippee!" I scream and go to get changed into my little black dress. I'm so happy for this. I never get to really dress up for anything at the Academy, so I'm really looking forward to this, even if it is with a grumpy Zero.

I quickly get changed and walk out. "How do I look?"

I see Zero's face, but wonder what expression it is. He is blushing, which is something I haven't seen before. "Is there something wrong with it?" I wonder.

"No, no, you look... nice," he says with a smile.

Maybe this night won't be as bad after all...

**OOOO, where's it gonna go from here ;) JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, this story will NOT be a full out lemon, I will put SOME goodness in here, but nothing that will be rated "M." Not talented at writing that sort of thing.. lol**

**On another note, I actually haven't decided what I want to have in the package that Yuuki and Zero are delivering, so if you have any good ideas, TELL ME :D**


	7. The Night

**Kay so officially, I suck at updating. I'm SO sorry, I hate when others do this, I've just been so busy this summer with work and such. This is a long awaited chapter though. FINALLY, interesting things are happening, just how I like it ;). Well I hope you guys enjoy this, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I would really appreciate it. As always, ideas for where the story is gonna go from here , message me with! Thanks a lot!**

**Just finished reading chapter 63 of the manga. I'm glad it's picking up a little bit, but what's with all these CLIFFHANGER endings? Seriously? Why does it have to be like this? I want more ZeKi action for sure :D ... Well who knows, I have no idea where the manga is even going right now... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – The Night**

"Hey Zero, do you have anything nicer to change into for dinner tonight? It _is_ supposed to be more of a _fine_ dining place," I say.

"Uh, I mean I can change out of my jeans to dress pants, but I don't have anything nice to wear as far as tops go," he says sheepishly.

"It's alright, just change, how about I go to the restaurant get a table for us?" I say, because honestly, I can't wait any longer.

"Ok, that's fine with me, I'll find my way there, don't you go getting lost in the hotel now..." says Zero stifling a grin.

"HEY! Just because I got lost in an unfamiliar town, doesn't mean I will in this hotel as well!" I say proudly. "Besides ... there are probably signs telling you where to go..." I say more to myself than anything.

"Ok, ok I'll meet you there."

- 15 minutes later -

"Wow Zero, you dress up really nice!" I say very honestly as he sits down across from me at the table.

All I see is Zero blushing. Again with the blushing! I wish I could truly understand what that means to him. I mean it could mean so many different things, I find it so hard to know what's going on his brain! Hopefully he will open up more to me and maybe I could ask him? HA! Probably not, but it might be worth at try at some point tonight.

"So, have you looked at the menu yet Yuuki?"

"Nope, I wanted to wait until you got here. I did order us some water though," I say as I point at the wine glasses filled with water in front of us.

Zero opens up the menu and I see his eyes open wider and wider as he reads more of the menu.

"What's wrong Zero?"

"Just open up the menu for yourself, you'll see..."

As I proceed to read the menu items, I realize that this place truly is fine dining as the cheapest menu item is 50 dollars! Wow, I guess they weren't lying when they called it "fine dining."

"Well, do you just want to go someplace else then Zero?"

"I don't think so, because it's already close to 9PM, and we don't know this town, I think we should just stick it out here, besides the chairman gave me some spending money..." he says with a grin.

"Ok, I'm excited now! I have always wanted to order a filet mignon at a fancy restaurant like this!"

The waiter comes over to get our orders. I order a filet mignon and Zero orders a T-bone steak. I honestly wonder how much this order will cost, but decide to ignore it for the time being. I look outside to see the wonderful night time view of the small city 20 stories up.

"Isn't it such a beautiful night? Because we are in such a small town, you can see all the stars!" I say, turning my head to look outside.

"That's true, it is a really nice night."

Just then, out of nowhere, I see Zero glancing down, covering up his eyes.

"Are you alright Zero?" I say with concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zero says, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I don't believe you, you always say you're fine, but you usually aren't." I say with a scowl. "Just look at me, please?"

I just then realize that it might be his bloodlust stirring. "Zero ... does this have something to do with you needing..." I cut my sentence short realizing that there are many other people dining in the restaurant and don't want to reveal his secret to everyone.

I say, mostly to myself, "... blood?"

He slowly puts his head up to reveal a small tinge of red in his eyes. He looks at me with a very guilty facial expression, as if he wishes he could just stop being a vampire here and now, and forget the time he did drink my blood. I really do find in times like this, that he opens up emotionally, and that I can read him like a book.

"I haven't had any, you know, in about 3 weeks, and I am _really _craving it right now," says Zero.

Our steaks arrive and only then do I see the connection between him ordering a rare steak and his bloodlust. He devours it in 5 minutes. I haven't even started to eat my steak, even though it looks so good as I am very worried about what is going through Zero's head right now. Maybe the steak will help him, I think hopefully, with how rare it's cooked.

I see his bloodlust begin to dwindle. "Yuuki, I want to go back to the room to sleep now, please enjoy your dinner, but I am very tired after today."

"Oh don't worry, I'll just pack up my steak to go and eat it back in the room," I say cheerfully, realizing that the bloodlust in him is now gone.

We walk out, and have a very silent walk back to our room. When we get there, Zero just flops down onto the bed clearly tired.

"I'm going to take a shower to get the hairspray out of my hair."

Well this night turned out different than I had thought, but I guess I hadn't really thought his bloodlust would surface again. I guess after the first time he drank my blood, I had false hopes that he would be satisfied for longer. Well I'm glad the steak he had did help him, maybe that will help him in all situations...

I shower quickly and brush my hair out. Wow, this stuff really stays in your hair! I've never really gotten this dolled up for anything recently at Cross Academy, but I'm glad I could if even for a short period of time tonight!

I hear the television turn on and wonder why if Zero is truly sleeping. I cautiously go out of the bathroom in only a towel to check on him. I peek around the corner of the bathroom door to see Zero watching T.V. I thought he was tired, but I guess not... I am almost about to go back in to change when I see Zero move his head around and I notice his VERY red eyes. They are definitely more red than they were in the restaurant. Shit, but I thought his cravings were gone now from the steak he ate...

I think he might have seen me looking at him, but hopefully not. The next thing I know, Zero is standing between me and the bathroom door bloodlust clouding his typical rational mind.

"Yuuki, I'm so _hungry_, you don't even know what this feeling is like," he says rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the colour.

"I know that Zero, don't worry, just let me get changed and we can talk about it."

"No, I think we need to talk about it now, because that steak just made it a whole lot worse for me, and I don't want to lose control around you."

Shit, no way. I can't believe that steak actually made it worse for his bloodlust. I guess I really am not that good at sensing his thirst for blood. I start backing up, but he follows me, each step that I take.

Sooner than I realize, he pins me up against a wall. I realize what is going to happen, yet my body just freezes. I just know Kaname would be so mad at me right now for doing this, yet I really do want to help out Zero in his time of need. Besides, I promised him I'd help him with whatever I could do. This just happens to be one of those moments.

Just then, I realize that Zero is holding back. He is shaking my arms as he holds them, wary of what he might do after tasting my blood, I assume.

"It's alright Zero, I told you I'd do this for you, you have to believe I will _always_ be here for you when you need it, even for blood."

That was all the reassurement he needed as he started licking my neck ready to pierce his fangs into my neck. I dreaded the pain that would shortly follow, but knew it was for his good. As soon as it had started, it ended and he sunkered off into the bathroom and locked himself in it.

"Oh come on Zero, don't be like that, come on out!"

He is not giving me a response, maybe I should just let him be for a while... I'll come back to him in an hour, after I have eaten.

**Haha, well looks like I'm gonna have a little bit of a cliffhanger for now, I PROMISE next update will be sooner :D Yuuki x Zero forever :D**


End file.
